Somewhere Called Home
by SimplySomething
Summary: Just a short story about Lavender Brown after the War. I'd like to think she survived. I wish I could add more chapters but I can't sorry! XoXo SS


"Alright deary time to go," a well aged nurse said as she levitated a small suitcase out the hospital room door.

Lavender was anxious to say the least. She had been searching for an affordable apartment since the day she realized her parents weren't going to allow her back in their home and haven't been able to find one yet. _What would the neighbors think?_Lavender couldn't help but scoff at this thought. _Oh boo hoo! How would they cope with the neighbors talking about it? I'm the one that has to live with!_

"Miss Brown, an owl came for you, would like to read it in the lobby? Your paper works is in and you are now discharged." The same nurse asked as she handed Lavender the envelope. Taking it they headed out to the aforementioned lobby.

Lavender wasn't sure why she was nervous opening the letter but she was. She read the front but it didn't give away who it was from.

_Dear Lavender,_

_How are you? I guess I should just get to the point right? Well I have heard, through the grape vine, that you have fully recovered from the werewolf attack and that you were getting released soon._

_I don't want to assume anything but I just wanted to offer you a safe place at least for that time of the month but if you want to stay here all the time you are more then welcome, there is plenty of room and some of our old class mates will be staying here too._

_I hope to here from you soon,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S._

_If you do choose to live with us just bring your bags to 12 Grimmuald Place (floo would be Grimmuald Place)_

Lavender couldn't believe her luck, though living with the Golden Trio isn't ideal it will be a safe place to start with. She quickly gathered her things and headed towards where she hoped there was a fireplace to floo from.

OoOoOoO

Lavender roughly landed in a cobbled fireplace sending soot across the floor. _Well that was classy_.

"Hello?" Lavender shouted out as she picked her self up and pulled the small suitcase up off the floor. She walked over to a door and turned the handle, her heart rate picked up slightly when she was met with an empty greeting room, a few pairs of shoes strewn about. Lavender could hear quick footsteps then a door opening, which directed her attention to what she could only assume is the Front door of the house.

"Hey there," Ginny Weasley said with a breath taking smile, her red hair pulled into a high pony tail and a smudge of sky blue paint on her cheek, "we're painting a room, come in" Ginny opened the door wider for Lavender, "please," she added as an after thought.

She followed her up a flight of stairs covered in paintings with thick black sheets on them. _What the heck? _They reached the room that Lavender assumed they were painting. They turned the corner and went in to a room that was half painted blue and had Harry and Hermione working to get the rest covered.

"Guys Lavender is here!" Ginny said excitedly, which sounded kind of...fake but who knows.

"Oh Lavender glad you got my letter," Harry came over and gave her an awkward half hug, "let me show you to your room." Now that sounded genuine, at least one person wanted her here, Hermione completely ignored her.

"Sooo" Lavender exaggerated the o's, "who else is going to be staying here? Besides you and Ginny and Hermione and Ron?" She didn't want to pussy foot..._pussy foot _around the subject.

"Oh not too many others, Luna Lovegood will be staying in the room we are painting now and Neville will be here until the school year starts, he will be training to take over the Herbology position. Seamus Finnigan is staying while he is doing some Auror training instead of traveling from Ireland, but he isn't staying too long," Harry rambled slightly, "oh, here we are!"

The room was a medium size with what must have been a queen sized bed in it, a dresser was placed against the wall as well. The walls were a cream color and the carpet a rich chocolate brown.

"Thank you Harry I really appreciate it," Lavender wasn't sure if she should hug him or not but couldn't help it, she dropped her suitcase and gave him a firm hug, trying to show him her gratitude. Lavender finally pulled away when it got slightly awkward.

"Hermione has been working on a potion that Professor Snape use to make for Remus Lupin, it will help during the full moon and what not. There is a room on the main floor that you will use during the full moon at least until we know the potion is successful. I can show you that room later, why don't you get comfortable there is a bathroom across the way if you want a shower." Harry gave a nod started back down the way they had came.

"Uhm Harry?" Lavender Spoke up, Harry turned towards her, "I'm not...I wasn't...I mean...You remember Remus right?" Harry nodded sharply, "He wasn't a werewolf during the battle was he?" He slowly shook his head no, "Greyback wasn't either, they thought at first maybe he was but it wasn't a full moon, the next night was and well Remus wasn't a werewolf so it makes sense right? I'm sorry Hermione went through the trouble but I wont need it...I have my discharge papers with me if you want to read over them but...yeah..." Harry looked at her for a minute before walking up to her and giving her a firm hug.

"I'm glad you aren't a werewolf Lavender, I know how hard it would be if you were." He stepped back and displayed a large grin on his face, "I'll go tell Hermione!" and Bounded down the way.

oOoOoO

Lavender unpacked her bag which didn't take long because it's not like she had a ton of things. She made her way to the bathroom which was easy to find and decided she did indeed need a shower to wash the hospital smell off.

OoOoOo

Lavender couldn't help but look at her body, bare bones wasn't an exaggeration. Her reflection just looked sad, she could feel tears start to sting the back of her eyes. She had faint silvery scars across her body from the attack and had lost a lot of weight from not getting enough food to keep up with her new metabolism. Levender's hair was a sad sight as well, very dry and brittle and dull, very dull.

"Girl your jacked up," she spoke up, maybe speaking would make it better but it didn't.

After the shower she dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a large T-shirt. The T-shirt was white and had a picture of a yellow squash on it with the quote "Squash it" across the front. Lavender had gotten it at a vegan festival. Lavender was so rapped up in putting her hair up that she didn't notice the large figure right in front of her until she smacked into it and fell flat on her bum.

"Ouch," was all she managed to say as she slowly started to getting up.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," Lavender look up to see Seamus Finnigan just as he reached out with his large hands to pull her up right.

"It's okay, thanks," Lavender rubbed her arms, she tended to bruise easily and she already knew that with this fall she was going to have some gnarly ones.

Seamus looked at her expectantly, waiting for well she wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Lavender slowly moved around him, thinking he might need to use the restroom or something.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan," he said with a warm smile, sticking his hand out to her. She laughed heavily for a second before placing her hand in his.

"I'm Lavender, Lavender Brown," she said with a laugh and soon her laugh was joined with Seamus' load barking one.

"I'm sorry Lav' I didn't recognize you, it seems you lost a bit of weight didn't ya," Seamus looked like he genuinely cared but a lot of people thought that, until they actually heard what was wrong.

"I was attacked by a werewolf, actually the same one that attacked Bill Weasley," she shrugged out, looking at her feet. No matter how many time she said it she was still scared to death of people's reactions.

"Oh Lavender, I'm sorry that sucks," Seamus stepped up to her and hugged her tightly, more bruises was what crossed her mind. She cautiously pushed away from him.

"Thanks, Harry is letting me stay here till I can secure a job or something...he said I could stay as long as I'd like." Lavender sighed anxiously.

"Hey at least its somewhere to call home," Seamus said as he followed her towards the stairs.

"Yeah I guess it is," Lavender stopped and turned to look at Seamus, "thanks Seamus, sometimes its nice to have an outside view of things, it puts it in perspective."

_Somewhere to call home, that sounds nice..._

Lavender headed into Luna's soon to be room to help finish painting.


End file.
